


Sleep and Peace

by Daisysmartheart



Series: Kiran is a Dumbass. (F!Kiran x Valter) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I will feed this tag the fluff it needs, Mentions of: the Askr Trio Michalis Narcian Julia and Saias, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprisingly tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: After working herself past the brink of exhaustion, Kiran enjoys a much needed time in.





	Sleep and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyyy this one's less angsty, honestly surprised the other one got 200+ hits, probably gonna make a bigger series out of these, for now take my fluff that I wrote while equally as tired as my dumbass summoner

Kiran fiddling with her coat and hair was a common enough occurrence that no one payed her any mind. Only those who were close to her could see the hidden tiredness in her eyes, the way her smile didn't quite reach her ears. Such a fate was what she had tried to ignore, but with the war on Hel in full swing it was hard. She had come this close to losing Alphonse, her first friend in this world, who knew her almost as well as she knew herself.

And then King Gustav died. Without his sacrifice, Al wouldn't be alive, but at what cost? He was the King for goddesses sake! Kiran didn't know what to think. On one hand, he was demeaning to his children and to her, but on the other he was the ruler of the land that had granted her a fresh start. Kiran didn't know whether to be sad and mourn or to be relieved that her dear friends no longer had to deal with the harsh words of their father.

The one thing she was sure of, is that she needed to rest before there was a repeat of the Gunnthrá incident during the previous war, where she pushed herself too thin and collapsed from the stress.

Despite that, her quiet demeanor kept pushing that much-needed sleep further and further down on her list of priorities. From making new strategies to stopping Michaelis and Narcian from killing each other, to helping Julia and Saias work on a cure to the Loptyr curse, it seemed as though she would never get rest.

Her kindness finally bit her in the behind during a standard war council. It was just her, the royal siblings and Anna, just like back in the early days of the Order. Kiran heard Anna saying… something, she couldn't really tell, and then the world started spinning. Soon it went dark, and the last thing she had any memory of was Sharena screaming.

When she woke up, she wasn't greeted to the cream of her sheets, or the harsh white of the infirmary pillows and walls. Rather, she was greeted by a sea of foam colored hair, and the distinct warmth of another human body. She could feel her laughter starting to bubble up in her, but more worryingly she could tell she had a headache, and not her typical, worked too hard, brain needs a break headache. The sort that made her wish she could remove her brain and still be alive. Every time the bed creaked, the slightest amount of light hit her eyes, it felt like a stab wound.

She shut her eyes tight when her bed-mate started to wake, and opened them in shock when she felt his hands wrap around her waist. She was by no means a hopeless romantic, but good goddesses if that wasn't one of the most intimate things he could've done. Letting out a small noise of contentment she hardly knew she could make, Kiran looked up, right into the slightly lazy, slightly manic eyes she had grown to adore.

His grip tightened ever so slightly, but even that was enough to have her swimming in a faux sea of warmth. "You gave us all quite the scare, especially me. There was a time where we weren't sure if you'd wake up."

Her voice was quiet, sleep and contentment had a firm hold on her as she spoke. "O-oh, I, I wasn't aware…" it was at this point, she noticed she was in her night clothes. "A-ah, oh my… d-did you?"

She felt more than heard his laughter, low and warm as it was. "No love, I promise, that was the princess. She'd never allow me to, even if she knew of our relationship."

Kiran didn't have words for that, so she simply hummed and leaned into her lover's chest, content to be near him even as vulnerable as she was. She knew that if he really wanted to make good on his words from when they met and kill her, he very easily could. But somehow, that made her feel safer, knowing that he could, and yet wouldn't, just because he loved her.

She whined as one of his hands moved from her waist, quieting as it settled in her hair, the slow, gentle movements making her sleepy yet again. The fabric of the blankets shifted slightly, and she all but purred when he placed a kiss to her forehead. His other hand wrapped around to the other side of her waist, and pulled her in, closer than she would've thought.

With this the two were fit snugly together, her head sitting comfortably under his chin. The dim lights and warmth from the blankets made Kiran feel right at home, as if she was made to be here, transcending worlds themselves to be at his side, and he at hers. She could feel sleep beckon to her yet again, and from the way the hand in her hair had slowed in it's ministrations she knew her love would fall to sleep's spell not too long after her. Mumbling, barely heard if any other soul were in the room, she whispered out. "I love you Val, thank you for taking care of me…"

Watching his beloved's eyes flutter shut, the man placed another kiss to her, this one to the crown of her head, before responding in kind. "I love you too Kiran. You've done so much, for me, for all of us, and it makes me so happy to have you at my side."


End file.
